Here Comes Goodbye
by xxcaribbean
Summary: She was his first love and she would always have his heart. Now, it’s time for Bobby to say goodbye.


**Title**: Here Comes Goodbye  
**Rating**: Teen - For some language.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Four Brothers** or the lyrics to **Forever** by **Rascal Flatts**, but I do own Dahlia.  
**Summary**: She was his first love and she would always have his heart. Now, it's time for Bobby to say goodbye.  
**Author's Note**: So, for this particular one-shot, I was inspired randomly and ended up with this. I knew exactly what I wanted and where it was going to go, so that made it a little bit easier for me to write what I wanted without going off coarse. With that said, I hope you enjoy this and please, please, please review. I'd really like to know what people thought of this story.

* * *

I miss you so much;  
your light, your smile, your way,  
and everything about us.  
Though you're gone, you're still here,  
in my heart, in my tears.  
Yeah, you sure left your mark  
and we were just getting started.

- Forever, Rascal Flatts

xxxxxxxx

Eighteen-year-old Bobby Mercer stood looking over the casket, not knowing what to do. Emotions filled up his insides and it was too much for him to handle. Never in his life had he ever felt like this.

He remembered when he first arrived at Evelyn's, and the girl from across the street - better known as Dahlia - had come over just to meet him. Of course, since it was his first day with Evelyn, he didn't know any better, and told Dahlia to 'fuck off'; something he learned never to say to her later on, and every time he did, Dahlia gave him an earful about it.

Overtime, she had grown on him and it turned out they were in the same grade together, which in turn led them to become good friends. Then one year, Dahlia had caught her boyfriend cheating on her and Bobby messed the guy up real good. After that, everyone in school knew not to mess with Bobby Mercer, being the bad ass he was, and every time he got in trouble, Dahlia was always there to help straighten him out if Evelyn couldn't.

By the time they were in high school, Bobby knew he had feelings for his best friend. Not knowing how to act on them, he just put them aside and never really did anything about them until that night.

Bobby and Dahlia were both walking home until she abruptly stopped and almost fell to the ground. Bobby was by her side within seconds and carried her all the way back to his house. Claiming she was fine, Dahlia tried to get up from the couch, but Bobby told her to stay put. It turned out, she had needed to go to the hospital, and after lots of arguing, Dahlia agreed.

Since Dahlia parents weren't really around, Evelyn and Bobby had gone with her to the emergency room. Bobby had wished that everything would be okay, but little did everyone know that it was only going to get worse.

The doctor informed them that Dahlia had cancer and she was _dying_. If she had only come in earlier, maybe the treatments would've helped and the cancer wouldn't have spread so much already. The doctor had suggested they try the treatments and see if they would still work, but Dahlia refused.

Living with the fact that she was dying, Dahlia went to school and lived her life. Bobby tried to keep his feelings to himself, but each day, it grew harder, knowing that his best and only true friend was going to be buried six feet under in only a few months. It wasn't fair to him or to Dahlia. Of course, nothing in life is fair. After all, she had been dealt a bad hand and she was acting as if nothing was wrong, which in a way, was a good thing, but Bobby found himself upset over it at times.

Walking home from school one afternoon, Bobby took a detour. Instead of going home that instant, Bobby led her to their secret place. The pond, which was hidden by trees, and of course, very few people knew about it, but it was a place that the two of them could go and feel completely free of the world and its problems.

"Bobby, where ya going?" Dahlia asked.

"Lia, trust me, okay? You just gotta trust me."

"I never said I didn't, Mercer. I just asked where we were going."

"Well, it's a surprise, in a sense. Just shut the fuck up and follow me."

"Bobby," Dahlia warned.

"Sorry," he called back. Dahlia smiled and continued to follow him. Eventually they ended up at the pond where Bobby stopped. Dahlia grew curious and just watched him. She could tell he was thinking about something and gave him that time to think. "Dahlia, I know you haven't said much about...all of this, but I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Dahlia said, moving herself so that she was standing next to Bobby.

"Aren't you scared of dying?" Bobby said quietly. He heard her suck in a quick breath and then release it slowly. He gave her a moment. He regretted asking her the question, but he _had_ to know.

"Yes," Dahlia replied. Taking her hand, she intertwined her fingers with Bobby's, holding on to his hand, hoping he wouldn't let go.

"Then why do you go on as if nothing is wrong?" Bobby questioned.

"What am I to do Bobby? I have a few months ahead of me. Not years, _months_. The only thing I can do is live like nothing is wrong because if I don't, it'll seem final. I don't want my life to be final yet. It isn't fair and I don't mean to complain, but it isn't fair. There's so much I'd like to do but I know that I'll never get to do those things. I wake up every morning, knowing that it could be my last, knowing that the rest of the time I have left on this earth, is numbered. It scares me to death, no pun intended," Dahlia chuckled before she continued, "knowing that I won't be here, that you won't be with me. Do you know how hard it is for me to be next to you everyday? Talk with you, just to be near you, knowing that I won't have that anymore?" Bobby looked over at his friend and noticed the silent tears. Using his free hand, Bobby used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears on Dahlia's cheek.

"You know, I'd give anything to be in your position right now. I'd do _anything_ to take away the pain and the feelings. You, of all people, _don't_ deserve this."

"Maybe not, Bobby, but if this is supposed to happen, it's supposed to happen." Dahlia waited a few seconds before speaking up again. "Promise me this Bobby..."

"Anything," Bobby said, interrupting. Dahlia smiled.

"Promise me that you won't forget me, that you will always remember me in here," Dahlia tapped Bobby's temple, "and in here." Dahlia then withdrew her hand from his face and placed it over his heart.

"Don't ever think I will ever forget you, Dahlia. No one could forget you, but I promise, I won't forget." Bobby smiled. Dahlia could see the mischief in his eyes, and before she had time to process anything, his lips were on hers. Dahlia didn't hesitate. She welcomed the feeling of his lips on hers and smiled against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the intensity grew.

"I want you," Dahlia whispered against Bobby's lips. Bobby pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You're sure?" Bobby asked, a little surprised.

"I'm more than sure...I'm positive. I'm dying, and I think I may need all the love I can get." Dahlia smirked and Bobby laughed. Cupping her face with his hand, Bobby kissed her again.

Taking her hand in his, Bobby and Dahlia walked to the Mercer house, knowing that no one was home and both were happy knowing that this was what they both wanted.

--

Remembering that day, Bobby looked down at the face of the girl he once loved and would _always_ love. She looked peaceful, beautiful but he knew that deep down, this wasn't really her. Only her remains were left and the girl he once knew, were now only distant memories. Memories he'd take to the grave. That day, the day they had made love the first time, Bobby promised her that he would always love her, she had his heart, and that he would be with her until her final days and nothing would bring them apart. Even though the cancer literally did bring them apart, he knew deep within that her love for him was just as strong as his love for her.

Smiling, Bobby removed his dog tags and placed them in Dahlia's hand, where forever they would be. Knowing all to well they were safe, he bent down, kissed Dahlia's forehead and whispered. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Kissing her lips for the last time, Bobby said his final goodbye. "And I, Dahlia, will always love you."

Walking away from her was the hardest thing he had to do. He had never turned his back on her and it felt _wrong_ to be walking away. Even though it wasn't really her anymore, he still found it hard to keep on walking and not look back. As he opened the church doors, the fresh air hit him and he breathed deeply. Wishing that Dahlia was here to do the same, Bobby ignored the questions his brothers were throwing at him.

"Boys, leave him alone. He needs his space," Evelyn reprimanded.

Bobby kept walking until he found himself at the pond. Sitting down on a nearby rock, he watched the water. On the surface, it was peaceful and calm, but beneath it, bugs and things swam, causing chaos beneath the water. It reminded him so much of himself. Outside, he was perfectly fine, but within him he felt tortured and trapped and this time, Dahlia wasn't there to comfort him.

Sighing, he swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall and remembered Dahlia telling him to save his tears for rainy days and not waste them on her. He planned on keeping that promise and all the other promises he made, no matter how badly he wanted to cry. He needed some sort of escape, a release and he didn't know where to find it. He knew he would've killed the reason Dahlia was not with him, but the killer itself couldn't be defeated. It was silent and deadly and took his best friend and his only true love, the only person he really truly cared for. He cared enough for her to spend the rest of his life with her, but now, that wasn't going to happen.

Bobby vowed to himself that if anyone he loved ended up leaving him, like Dahlia had, he would find the reason, the person, the object whatever it was and destroy it. Little did he know that within the next fifteen years he'd end up keeping his promise.

"Dahlia, I wish I could avenge your death, but I know that isn't possible. Despite every flaw I had, you still managed to show me more love than anyone I know. Why God took you, I'll _never_ know, but like you told me, if it's supposed to happen, it's supposed to happen. I won't deny the fact that I'm angry as hell, but knowing that I was there next to you, holding your hand while you took your last breath, and telling you that I love you, I know I won't be angry forever and it _will_ pass. You were always the one that could get me to wear my heart on my sleeve and even though you're gone, you're still managing to do that now. How you ever did that, I'll never know but it was one of the things I loved and _will always_ love about you. Until another day, I love you Dahlia, and I know you love me too."

Bobby took one last glance at the pond and walked back towards his house, knowing that his mother would be there waiting for him, to comfort him and right now, he needed it almost as much as he needed Dahlia there with him.


End file.
